memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Evek Escapes
(Space, warp speed) The Helena and Intrepid are at warp speed heading to Starbase 375 to drop off Gul Evek to answer for charges for murdering Vedek Koral. (Main bridge) Ensign Mason walks onto the bridge as he sees the night duty officers and he walks down the steps and sits in the Captain's chair and looks at the middle computer then looks at the helm officer. Helm what's our course and speed Ensign Mason says as he looks at the helm officer. We're at warp nine point eight course 223 mark 434 on course for Starbase 375 sir says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Ensign Mason who's on the bridge for night watch. Good, question Elizabeth why are you taking Ensign Carlson's shift? asked Ensign Mason as he looks at her. She turns to him in the chair. I just wanted to get some more hours on the helm Elizabeth says looking at Ensign Mason. How's our prisoner says Howard as he looks at her. She activates the camera system to the brig on deck 7 and they see Gul Evek eating his meal. He's doing well for most prisoners that been put in there says Elizabeth as she looks at Howard. Then a woman walks into the brig and starts talking to him. Who's that says Howard as he looks at the transmission. Oh that's Lieutenant Commander Tate she's the ship's Counselor while Jones is on shore leave for the next few weeks says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Howard. Then they see her disabling the security guard and setting Gul Evek free. That's no Counselor she's setting him free says Howard as he heads to ops, then the ship violently drops out of warp. We've dropped out of warp says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the helm read out. You think says Ensign Mason as he gets to the ops console. The Intrepid is coming about we're being hailed says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at the helm then at Ensign Mason. Opening a channel says Ensign Mason as he inputs commands into the ops console and the bridge of the Intrepid comes onto the main viewer. Captain Kira, sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer. What's going on Ensign says Typhuss on the viewscreen. We're not sure sir a woman set Gul Evek free and has trapped half the senior staff in their quarters its just me and Lieutenant Leigh and a few junior officers says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer from the command chair. I'm beaming over with Major Money and a squad of MACOs says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Thank you sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the viewer. Then Lieutenant Mitchell beams onto the bridge and looks at Ensign Mason and nods Howard walks towards the ops console to transfer command to Lieutenant Mitchell. Status? asked Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Ensign Mason. Well we were cruising at warp speed having a chat and then a woman walked into the brig and disabled the guard and she's helping Evek escape the ship says Ensign Mason. Great let's hope our team can stop them says Lieutenant Mitchell. (Deck 7, corridor) Gul Evek and "Commander" Tate are walking through the corridor trying to avoid the guards that are posted on the deck to prevent them from escaping. How do we get off this deck says Evek as he looks at Tate. I've got the perfect thing she says looking at Evek as she gets out a stun gernade and knocks them out and they move to the turbolift and she inputs the commands into the panel and made their way to deck 10 where they run into Captain Kira, Major Money and her team. (Deck 10, near the shuttle hanger) Stand down and drop your weapons Major Money, Captain Kira orders Tate to do. Typhuss drops his phaser pistol. She drops the phaser pistol and took the backpack off and activates a real plasma charge and she throws it out and her and Evek get out of the way. MOVE BACK shouts Major Money as she, Captain Kira and her team moves back as the charge blows up causing showers of sparks to erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads causing a hull breach and the force field to activate. Corporal Samuels gets up and check Major Money's pulse and then helps Captain Kira up from the floor as Jason and a security team rounded the corner. Typhuss are you all right says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. I'm fine, Corporal Samuels how is Major Money? asks Typhuss as he picks up his phaser pistol. She's hurt bad but alive says Corporal Samuels as he looks at both Captains Kira and Tyson. I can conutnie sir its just scratches says a wounded Major Money as she's up against the bulkhead. Typhuss these are very bad burns she'll need a demral regenerator says Captain Tyson as he looks over Money's wounds. Sorry Major, not this time, go to sickbay, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Yes, sir Major Money says to Captain Kira. Peterson you and Olson take her to sickbay make sure she gets there says Captain Tyson as he looks at his two security guards. Peterson and Olson help Sascha up to her feet and help her to sickbay. You mind telling me why I saw your phase pistol on the floor? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss as they find another way to cut off Evek and Tate. First of all its not a phase pistol its a phaser pistol, it just looks like the MACO phase pistol, Tate told me to drop it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Watson to Tyson ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Go ahead Julia what's up says Captain Tyson. ''We've got a missing power convert from the warp plasma relays ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Anything else that was missing says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. ''Just a card with a cat on it ''says Commander Watson over the comm. Did you say a cat? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. ''Yes a cat and a name saying you've just got robbed by Miranda Tate hahaha ''says Julia over the comm. Typhuss you heard of this Miranda Tate? Jason asked Typhuss. Yes, she is a cat burglar and mistress of disguise, I have been after her for years says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Why would she set Gul Evek free it makes no sense says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss as they're bypassing the damage to section 34 of Deck 10. I don't know, I haven't seen Miranda Tate in nine years says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Well we need to figure out why or we'll lose them and Nechayev will put use on convoy duty for the next two months says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. From what I recall of Miranda, she doesn't like Bajorans, Miranda could have helped the Cardassians with this whole thing says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then we need to catch her before she gets away she'll head for the shuttlebay that's where the F-302s and Jumpers are at but she's not a descend of the Ancients so she'll go for a F-302 I'll head this way and you'll cut her off from the rear says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. The two teams split up to cover more ground. (Deck 10, section 36) Miranda Tate and Gul Evek are moving along the corridor avoiding guards and force fields. Evek we need some Anicent DNA to run one of these jumpers says Miranda as she looks at Evek. GUL EVEK AND MIRANDA TATE SURRENDER AND WE WON'T HAVE TO HURT YOU TWO shouts Jason as he's pointing his rifle at the door. Why don't you come in and try to stop us Captain says Miranda as she looks at the door. Jason walks into the bay and is jumped by Miranda and is stabbed by a needle that takes a sample of his blood, and knocks him out cold and Miranda injects her with it and both her and Evek get into a jumper just as Typhuss and his team shows up in the bay and start firing at the jumper when it faces the shuttlebay doors and blows a hole in the doors having the air rush out. No! shouts Typhuss as the jumper leaves the shuttlebay. The force field engages and Jason wakes up. Oh man what happened says Jason as he's looking at Typhuss. They got away in a Puddle Jumper says Typhuss as he helps Jason up. Oh no they won't, Tyson to bridge pursuit course ready weapons says Jason as he's staggering to walk out of the shuttlebay. ''Aye, sir says Lieutenant Mitchell over the comm. (Space, edge of Bajoran space) The Helena is in pursuit of the Jumper along with the Intrepid. (USS Helena, main bridge) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge and sits on the command chair. Mitchell ready photon torpedoes disable their engines says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell at tactical. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Mitchell as she's looking at the tactical console then power shuts down. What the hell says Jason as he looks around the darken bridge. (Captain's ready room) Both Captains Kira and Tyson are being dressed down by Admiral Nechayev again. I can't believe you two failed again first a Bajoran Vedek was murdered on your watch and then a Cardassian Gul was freed by a woman that knew everything about your ship, and took a sample of Anicent DNA from you Jason and I am almost wanting to put both your ships on convoy duty for two weeks what do you two have to say for yourselves stow it Captain Tyson I want to hear it from Captain Kira well I'm waiting ''says Admiral Nechayev as she folds her arms and looks at Typhuss. Admiral, we did our best to try to get Evek, we can still get Evek, he is still in Federation space, we can send the 4th fleet, ''Voyager, Helena and the Intrepid to go after Evek says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. I'm sorry Typhuss but you're going to have to sit this one out ''says Nechayev as she looks at Typhuss. Fine says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. Wait, Admiral, Typhuss helped me stop the Xindi attack in sector 225, he helped me stop Toral from taking the lives of the delegates he's a great officer, Captain, and friend says Captain Tyson as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Nechayev. ''Very well Captain Tyson ''says the holo image of Admiral Nechayev. Thank you Admiral says Captain Tyson as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Nechayev as he looks at Typhuss and nods. ''Captain Kira, I'm placing Captain Tyson in command of the Intrepid until the Helena is back up to fighting form if you have any objections to that I'm willing to hear that ''says the holo image of Nechayev as she looks at Typhuss. Admiral, I can command my own ship, I don't need another Captain commanding my ship says Typhuss as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Nechayev. ''Captain Kira I'm giving you a direct order you will transfer command over to Captain Tyson or I'll have you relieved of your command ''says Admiral Nechayev as she walks towards Typhuss. Fine, but I don't like it, Jason stay away from me, Kira to ''Intrepid, one to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Captain Kira beams to the Intrepid. Admiral why are you giving me command of the Intrepid says Jason as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Nechayev. Jason I understand you don't want to do this but this Miranda Tate knows Typhuss too well with someone new she won't see you coming, and Admiral Jellico thinks Typhuss is too reckless with the Intrepid ''says Admiral Nechayev as she looks at Captain Tyson. I won't like this Admiral says Captain Tyson as he sits in the chair. ''I understand Jason just get the job done Nechayev out ''says Nechayev as the tranmission cuts. (USS ''Intrepid, transporter room 1) Typhuss steps off the transporter pad and sees Ellen Ripley. Ellen, what are you doing here? asks Typhuss as he looks at Ellen Ripley. Can't I vist an old friend says Ellen as she looks at Typhuss. Of course you can says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Ellen looks at Typhuss. What's wrong? asks Ellen as she looks at Typhuss. Admiral Nechayev gave Captain Jason Tyson command of the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen Ripley. Why? asks Ellen as she looks at Typhuss. Because the Helena is damaged says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen Ripley. There must be something else besides that Typhuss something the Admiral didn't want to tell you, and I don't think you should be mad at Jason its not his fault he had no idea I bet that Starfleet was gonna transfer command to him says Ellen as she looks at Typhuss. Miranda Tate, Admiral Nechayev didn't want me to go after Miranda because she knows me too well says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Typhuss you don't need to be mad at Jason ok he's a great officer I've studied his record its very impressive, and he'll be a good father one day to Julia says Ellen as she and Typhuss are walking through the corridor on deck 6. Admiral Nechayev could have given command to Commander Ellis, my first officer or Colonel Carter, my Marine CO says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She probably can't trust Jonathan and you know how she feels about Sam, Typhuss says Ellen as she looks at him. How does Admiral Nechayev feel about Colonel Carter? asks Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She just feels like that after encountering her alternate self she doesn't think she's ready to command a starship of her own or the Intrepid says Ellen as she looks at Typhuss.